Arbor vitae
by ulil.olala
Summary: Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat koridor kandang burung hantu. Masih terdengar para duyung yang bernyanyi di tepi danau hitam. Matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam, sementara langit berwarna oranye kemerahan. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" [NevilleLuna]


_Arbor vitae_

.

(c) ulil. olala

Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Fanfiksi tahun keenam

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu—ayahku pernah bilang akar _Mandrake_ yang tumbuh dewasa saat bulan purnama dapat membangkitkan orang mati, jika kau mencampurnya dengan bubuk tanduk _Unicorn_."

Langit berwarna oranye kemerahan. Samar-samar dapat terdengar suara phoenix yang meratap di kejauhan.

Neville memandang Luna. Matanya menerawang seperti biasa, meskipun Neville menyadari ada jejak air mata yang mengering di bawah bulu matanya.

"Jadi," Neville bertanya pelan—sangat pelan, "apakah menurutmu itu benar?"

"Entahlah." Luna menjawab singkat. Suaranya terasa seperti berada sangat jauh.

Mereka berdua berdiri dekat koridor kandang burung hantu. Masih terdengar para duyung yang bernyanyi di tepi Danau Hitam. Ada sedikit lebam di hidung Neville dan masih terasa sakit. Anting-anting lobak milik Luna bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Neville..." Luna memanggilnya. Matanya yang besar sekarang menatap mata Neville. Ada sensasi aneh tersendiri seolah-olah Luna sedang melihat menembus pikirannya. Selalu begitu. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Entahlah." Neville mengalihkan pandang dan menatap pepohonan di Hutan Terlarang. "Aku tak yakin—maksudku Du-Dumbledore sudah tiada dan yang aku tahu Profesor Snape melarikan diri bersama dengan Malfoy."

"Aku tak pernah suka—kau tahu. Si Profesor Snape itu. Matanya serasa menyembunyikan sesuatu..." Rambut panjang Luna sedikit berayun di pinggangnya. Meskipun kotor—Neville sendiri selalu menyukai rambut pirang panjang itu. Di sebelah telinganya, tongkat sihirnya seperti biasa diselipkan disana. Ada sedikit getar di punggungnya.

Neville memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Aku juga tak pernah suka dia."

"Lucu ya," Luna tiba-tiba berkata lagi. "Aku tak pernah mengira Dumbledore akan mati—kau tahu. Pasti kita akan kehilangan dia. Kita semua."

Neville sempat diam. Topik ini berusaha dihindarinya sejak tadi. Jejak air mata di bulu mata milik Luna tidak bisa membohonginya. Neville tahu, pasti Luna sempat menangis tadi. Dia tidak ingin melihat Luna menangis lagi, tapi tentu saja—Neville tahu Luna adalah seorang yang berani dan tegar. Mungkin, Luna adalah salah satu orang paling tegar yang pernah Neville temui. Di balik pandangan kosong itu ada luka yang menganga lebar, Neville menyadarinya. Tentu saja.

"Kau benar. Tapi menurutku, Harry-lah pasti yang akan merasa sangat kehilangan." Akhirnya Neville memutuskan menjawabnya.

Gerakan tangan Luna secara mendadak membuat Neville kaget. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya ke sekitar kepala mereka seolah-olah sedang mengusir lalat. "Banyak Wrackspurt disini." Dan Neville kali ini benar-benar dibuat tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, kau akan kembali kesini?" Neville bertanya asal, sedikit cemas dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Keadaan sudah tidak aman. Bahkan Neville tahu pasti, tahun depan Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan menunjukkan kekuasaan secara terang-terangan. Hogwarts mungkin tempat teraman di dunia sihir—tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Luna menangguk. Kali pertama sejak percakapan mereka, dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku yakin Harry pasti akan membutuhkan kita."

"Aku senang sekali. Meskipun harusnya tidak boleh senang di saat seperti ini. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar punya teman—dan mereka membutuhkanku." Kata Luna lagi.

Ada sedikit sensasi menggelitik di perut Neville. Pelan, pelan sekali Neville mencoba bertanya, "apa kau juga mengangapku teman yang membutuhkanmu?"

Luna menatapnya lagi tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Telinga Neville serasa menghangat. Sejenak kemudian Luna kembali memandang hutan.

"Aku selalu mengangapmu sahabatku yang paling berharga. Sama seperti Ginny dan Harry dan yang lainnya. Kalian sangat baik kepadaku. Tapi mungkin kau berbeda. Kau mungkin tidak membutuhkanku, Neville."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Coba-coba Neville bertanya lagi. Ingin sekali Neville membantah perkataan Luna. Tentu saja Neville membutuhkannya. Sangat kalau boleh jujur. Tidak bisa dia membayangkan jika waktu itu mereka tidak berada di satu kompartemen tahun lalu. Banyak yang telah terjadi dan Neville sudah membantah pikirannya sendiri bulat-bulat jika Luna adalah orang yang aneh.

Pikiran dan perkataannya mungkin sedikit terdengar aneh, tapi Neville jujur selalu menikmati saat-saat mereka berbincang—entah di tangga batu, sisi danau hitam, atau di menara astronomi dan di koridor-koridor kosong saat matahari mau terbenam. Luna mungkin sering membicarakan tentang beragam tanaman dan makhluk unik—tapi kadang ada saat-saat tertentu dimana dia menjadi lebih waras dan tajam dibanding siapapun yang Neville kenal. Dan Neville selalu menyukainya. Sering juga Luna mengajarinya berbagai mantera sehingga Neville tidak sekikuk yang dulu.

Jadi tentu salah besar jika Neville tidak membutuhkannya.

Luna memainkan anting-anting lobak besar di telinganya. Kali ini suaranya tidak seperti orang melamun. Ada ketegasan dalam nada bicaranya. "Karena aku yang membutuhkanmu, Neville."

Neville menatapnya, Luna juga begitu. Padangan mereka bertabrakan dan Neville menyadari jika pucat perak warna mata Luna terlihat indah. Suasana mendadak terasa canggung bagi Neville, tapi Luna tampak seperti biasa. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba. Sedetik kemudian bulir air mata menetes tiba-tiba ke pipi pucatnya. Sontak Neville mundur selangkah. Tidak pernah menyangka sekalipun jika Luna tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku sebenarnya takut," ujar Luna pelan. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih manusiawi dibanding kapanpun Neville mendengarnya berbicara.

Neville kali ini benar-benar dibuat terkejut. Bukan karena perubahan sikap Luna yang mendadak. Bukan karena Luna bilang dia membutuhkannya. Bukan juga karena Luna tiba-tiba menangis. Kali ini, Luna menunjukkan perasaannya. Sekali-dua kali, Neville pernah melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi kali ini Luna secara terang-terangkan menunjukkan ketakutannya. Adalah bahwa ketika Luna menyerang dengan berani ketika duel melawan para Pelahap Maut, tak ada pancaran ketakutan di sorot matanya.

Kali ini Luna menangis. Berkata dengan terang-terangan jika dia sebenarnya takut. Jika Neville ingin mengakui—sama dengan Luna dia juga takut. Mungkin Ginny, Hermione, Ron, dan Harry juga sama takut. Tentu saja semua orang takut. _Dumbledore sudah mati_. Mereka melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Dumbledore yang sudah kosong, dipindahkan begitu saja ke dalam pusara putih.

Luna terisak sekali. Memantapkan tekadnya, Neville bergeser menghampirinya. Lalu merentangkan tangannya dan mendekap Luna erat di dadanya.

"Kita akan perang besar," Suara Luna terdengar dalam pelukannya. "Dumbledore sudah tidak ada. Aku takut Harry juga ikut mati. Aku takut ayah akan ditangkap. Aku juga takut jika kalian tidak kembali lagi ke sini tahun ajaran depan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Hogwarts tanpa Dumbledore, Neville. Aku tak bisa."

Kali ini, Neville memeluk Luna lebih erat. "Tenang saja. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu aku akan kembali." Suara Neville mungkin terdengar bergetar, tapi dia memantapkan tekadnya sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja kita akan perang. Dumbledore sudah mati, mungkin aku atau kau atau Harry atau siapapun akan mati nanti. Kita semua bisa saja mati besok. Tapi tenang saja. Ada Aku. Ada Harry. Ada Ron dan Hermione, Ginny juga. Kita pasti bisa mengatasi ini, Luna. Kita semua temanmu. Kau juga bilang tadi kau membutuhkanku—jadi tentu saja aku akan terus membantumu."

Getar pundak Luna mereda. Neville melepaskan pelukannya. Ketika Luna mendongak menatapnya. Air mata sudah tidak ada. Luna tersenyum. "Kau benar. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Aku punya kalian."

Neville membalas senyum itu. "Jadi, mari berjuang lagi tahun ajaran depan. Perang ini tentu bisa dimenangkan. Kita punya Harry. Kita balaskan kematian Dumbledore bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya."

Pada akhirnya, Neville cukup senang mengetahui jika senyum Luna terkembang terus—bahkan ketika mereka berdua sama-sama diam memandang matahari yang tenggelam dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Perasaan di hati Neville menghangat. _Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti._ Neville benar-benar menguatkan tekadnya _. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah terus bertarung dan berjuang_.

Suara Fawkes masih terdengar samar-samar di kejauhan. Nada pilu di nyanyiannya sedikit membuat telinga terasa ngilu. Tapi Neville tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia terus tersenyum di balik kelambu ranjangnya sampai hari itu benar-benar berakhir.

.

.

.

* * *

 _[tetapi kemudian ketika akhirnya Neville kembali lagi ke Hogwarts—tidak ada Luna di sana. Tidak ada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Tidak ada Dumbledore lagi. Dan Neville tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih buruk antara Snape yang menjadi kepala sekolah—atau berita mengenai Luna yang disekap oleh para Pelahap Maut. Senyum Neville sepenuhnya lenyap. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi selain terus berjuang—sendirian pun tak apa.]_

 _._

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

a/n: jujur ulil gatau ini apaan ._. diliat-liat ko kaya ga mutu banget ya? #WOY

Jadi ceritanya ulil baca ulang lagi _Half-Blood Prince_ karena gabut, dan kepikiran bikin NevilleLuna. Jadi beginilah, meskipun agak aneh (atau memang aneh?) Jadi ya begitulah. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir XD Diusahakan kedepannya, Fanfik yang ulil bikin (semoga) lebih bermutu :")


End file.
